5 Things Never Happened to Idun
by thkq1997
Summary: She lives, but in the same time, she died, with 1 thing never happened to Anna/Elsa [ One - Shot ] [ AU ] [ Idun ]


** 5 Things Never Happened To Idun **

They said you only die once, they said you can't come back after you venture far into the end of the tunnel, can't turn around when you are in the middle of the river that lead you to the place where, you can finally rid of all the burdens of the world of the living.

But somehow, fate was just too cruel to let her go peacefully, and it was too kind to let him go, let him passed into the next world, but her, she have to stay.

The last things she saw before she passed out, was a hand dragging her into a wooden floor, her body ached painfully, trembling from the cold.

The sea can be rough sometime, you went out to sea, and people never see your face again, but despite you are gone, the world just keeps spinning, time keeps running, along with the memories about you keep fading.

Maybe just let it fade be better, she was already left the world of the living, but her body walks the earth for her sins.

Nightmares, every single night she counted, visions of her kingdom being frozen over by her own daughter, and Anna's cold and numb body laid quietly in her arms.

She keeps waking up gasping, but only met with loud silence of her room, only the sound of her teardrops singing can be heard.

For her, it was an awe sight for her, when she's finally home, a home that fell so welcoming, yet something wanted her to just walk away, walk away from this place that she called home, because simply because there is nothing for her here anymore.

It's not frozen, it never frozen, Elsa has succeed, following her and his advices, to conceal, not showing anything to the world and close the doors.

But the gates were open, but something holding her back from entering, and before she knew it, she left.

Nadia took the broom from the corner, where she left it yesterday, and started her works in the early morning, where she wakes up before the sun and the singing bird, outside the door people going with their own businesses, setting up shops for the next day.

The bell rang, and the door opens, revealing a man with a thick mustache, and he is smiling.

''Morning, Nadia''

She nods to the baker, and returns his smile, and continues her works.

It was simple, easy, swept the floor, stacking up the pastries, and sit behind the counter reading her favorite book waiting for the costumer to come in.

And her employer was nice, well he paid, that is nice enough, sometime a dry joke between them.

But what the humble baker doesn't know, she was the former Queen of Arendelle, but now that was in the past, this is a new life, a chance that fate gave her, to quietly watch after them.

She listen to the tale of the queen froze the whole kingdom in one single night, and then thaw it with only a hug from the princess, the part '' thaw '' made her wonders, the answers she was looking before, they found it just with one simple act of caring, while she was looking through books about witchcrafts and magic, but the magic was right there all along.

It was love, but ironically, the answer was so simple, she and him made them wait for 13 years, 13 years full of agony and tears, tears that left unshed until 13 springs later, but she wasn't there to shed them.

That something was fear that something held her back from entering the gate of her home, fear that they will not forget what she have done.

It was a gap that she made them to have, an invisible hole in their hearts, in the progress she made one inside her own.

She felt like the evil queen in the stories she used to tell them before bed time, and afterward hold them in her arms.

Evil queen under the mask of a mother, a mother paid a price so throat- cutting for her own daughters to be safe from each other.

A scar on her right arm remind her of those day she used to teach her daughter how to conceal, but what she really taught was how to fear herself, how Elsa to fear herself.

One day, one blue streak of magic flight passes her arm, and now it left a physical scar that reminds her of those times.

She was dead, exist only in the fading memories of others who remembered her, and the stone before her marks her name, name of a woman whose fate was cruel.

There was no ghost that showed up behind her and comforts her; there was no wind to whisk away her endless sadness, only her sitting there, eyes wander off world.

It was a new year, and the queen gave the kingdom a speech about peace and lasting wealth and behind her, fireworks started to erupted, creating dancing colors in the cool night sky.

5 years passed like the wind, time keeps flying, the world keep spinning, and age wait for no one, streak of grey started to form on her brown bun.

Inside, her colleges was celebrated a successful year of business, and along with it wishing for the new year to be like the last one, but for her, wishing to the stars that could past her words to her late husband, and the wind be the delivery man, delivered all of her memories and whispers for the past 5 years to him, to showed him, to prove him wrong, to make him proud.

And say '' I love you'' for too many last times, hoping for her memories to keep him near.

Everyone knows her as Nadia, a quiet beautiful middle – aged woman, who works at the pastry's shop and always smile.

But one day, they all realized they all wrong.

One day, one costumer threatens her new life she built up for the past 5 years to come crashing down.

The bell rang, and the doors open, letting the sun's light sneak its way into the wooden floor, she was busy stacking up the chocolates in the side.

''Hello Princess Anna''

That was enough to send chill down to her spine, and the scar suddenly ached, her eyes wide open.

''Hi, do you have some milk chocolate?, all the other shop ran it all out today, it's weird huh?''

Fate was playing game with her, toying with her in its hand; in a whole kingdom there only 3 Pastry shops and they all ran out of milk chocolate in one single day.

''Yes, we do, ah, wait, ah, here you go, that will be 40''

''Thank you, have a nice day!''

''You too, Princess''

The bell rang again, and Nadia found herself looking through the front window, toward the walking princess, like some magic, like Anna have eyes in her back, she turned around, and Nadia quickly turned away, gasping.

Sudden pains started to erupt, but when she turned around, there was no pigtails greeting her, she sighed in relief.

And the day just keep rolling through, in the evening, she closed up the shop, waved goodbye to her colleges, and went home; thinking how close it was, she was not ready yet, not ready to face them yet.

5 years she lives in peace with her inner memories, 5 years she lives quietly watching after them, and she still waiting, waiting for a chance, to said her sorry, and left their lives forever, she doesn't deserve happiness, when she destroyed her own daughters happiness, she made a great mistake, a mistake that couldn't just fixed by hugs and kisses.

It unfixable, she can't travel back in time and slap herself in the face for being so stupid, she can't undone what has been done.

She turned the lock to the shop, today she still won over the sun, and she walks in, and started her day, fresh air pouring in.

5 years she done the same, and she never get tired of it, everyday was the same, except for that close call 2 days ago.

A shadow appears behind her, while she was busy with sweeping the floor.

''Sorry, we are not open….''

She spoke, while turning around, a bright blue sky staring at her own, an eyes attached to a face she know all too well.

She tried to look away, she felt so small before her, she felt so many pains crashing down upon her at the same time, and silence tears dripping down her cheeks and let her hand cover her gasping sound.

But a hand on her shoulder pulls her back to face her.

And took her into a hug, she felt cold, but somehow, it felt so warm inside.

''You're alive, Mama!''

Something in that word '' Mama'' made Nadia fell relief, it fell so true.

It's acceptance, it's forgiveness, it's everything.

5 years came crashing down in one hug, and a kiss on the queen's temple, while tears keep singing its song of happiness.

**Side Story: 1 Thing never happened to Anna/Elsa **

She turned around….

A she was looking at a ghost, but she doesn't believe her eyes at first, maybe it was just her imagination; it was just illusion of her mother.

Maybe it's real?, gripping her bag of chocolate, she walks into the path leads to castle.

That night, she talks to Elsa about what she had seen, and she said maybe it was just her imagination.

And after finished the chocolate, Anna went straight to sleep, leaving a sleepless queen behind.

It is true the queen wonders.

But all of her questions went with the cold wind from the south, when she really saw her with her own eyes, a ghost that feels so real.

She felt angry, because of her, she and Anna have to separate for 13 painful years, but by her, they found each other, they found the cure, the solution to her power, but by her, they suffered.

But not because of her death, she would not made queen that soon, and she would not froze the whole kingdom, ran away then came back to her sister and thaw it, the story of the queen who froze her own kingdom and thaw it with loves and happiness would not exist.

If Idun didn't die, but she did die, in a way

Elsa decided to find out for herself, leaving in the early morning, and left the snoring princess behind for her dreams.

A ghost that appears before her, a hug and a kiss that was so real, she doesn't want to let this woman go.

The Queen came home.


End file.
